Kangen
by Galerians
Summary: Natsu punya banyak teman, tapi tetap saja dia akan kesepian kalau tidak dapat perhatian dari gadis yang ia sayang. Crack Pairing. Ecchi theme.


**Galerians, in.**

**A/N**: Ahoy, sang newbie datang lagi membawa cerita baru. Plot ringan, dialog juga ringan, tapi tolong siapkan tisu kalau-kalau idungnya nanti berdarah ya. Ingat, Anda telah diperingatkan.

**Setting and Rating**: AR, in the sense ada perubahan umur. Natsu sih tetep 19, tapi si Wendy yang naik jadi 16. Rating sih harusnya T, tapi karena sifat hamba yang cenderung mesum, ujung-ujungnya nowel-nowel Rate M juga.

**Warning**: Mungkin abal, mungkin jelek, mungkin tidak menarik.

**Disclaimer**: Mashima Hiro.

Selamat membaca!

~••~

**Kangen**

"Ne, Natsu-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk lemas, walaupun sejujurnya sangat ingin menjawab. Sayangnya, efek setelah 5 jam berada dalam kereta api yang dengan laknatnya tak mau berhenti berguncang bisa menyebabkan hal macam ini terjadi pada seorang Natsu Dragneel.

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, karena kewajiban yang dibebankan padanya setelah mengambil kertas misi dari guild, Natsu masih harus menghadapi setidaknya 20 bandit dalam keadaannya yang sudah mabok dan teler berat. Alhasil, selain babak belur karena dihajar dengan api, pukulan, dan tendangan, bandit-bandit apes itu pun dengan berat hati harus menerima 'kenang-kenangan' dari Natsu, yang muncul dalam rupa isi perutnya yang berasal dari makan pagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" sang penanya kembali meminta kepastian, dahinya yang berkerut dan bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat bersinar menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Kakimu dari tadi gemetaran terus lho…"

Yang ditanya kembali ingin menjawab, bahkan sudah sampai membuka mulutnya, tapi satu-satunya suara yang keluar hanyalah "Bflrgh!" tertahan dan dua detik kemudian wajah sang cowok sudah berubah keunguan lagi.

"Natsu-san…!" seru sang gadis dengan cemas, rambut birunya yang panjang sepinggang seakan melayang di udara saat dia bergegas menghampiri sang teman satu guild yang kini terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan gelombang muntahan yang hampir meledak dari mulutnya. "Sudah kubilang, kita tak mungkin melapor ke klien kalau kau masih begini...!"

"…takpapa, Wendy…" susah payah, dua kata itulah yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan usaha Natsu untuk mengeluarkan suara, sebelum dia terbungkuk lagi dengan dua pipi menggembung. Yah, bukan berarti dia bisa muntah lagi sih, wong seluruh isi perutnya saja sudah terkuras habis dalam 3 jam terakhir ini.

"Nggak bisa." Wendy menyahut dengan ketegasan penuh. Dia menarik satu tangan Natsu di atas bahunya sebelum memapah pemuda itu berjalan berbalik arah. "Kita kembali ke penginapan. Kita baru pergi kalau kau sudah benar-benar baikan."

Natsu, yang kini sudah kembali kehabisan tenaga, hanya bisa diam membisu selagi Wendy menuntunnya berjalan kembali ke penginapan yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan 10 menit yang lalu.

~•~

"Hmmmh, ei…!"

Dengan suara gedebuk pelan, tubuh Natsu terhempas ke atas kasur berlapiskan seprai putih yang lembut. Mungkin karena aroma seprai yang menenangkan, atau mungkin karena pusat keseimbangan Natsu telah berubah dari vertikal menjadi horizontal, rasa mual yang sejak tadi menderanya mulai hilang dan rona ungu di wajahnya pun mulai terhapus perlahan-lahan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bersamaan dengan perasaan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik kan?"

"Heh, kurasa aku memang hanya perlu berbaring sebentar," jawab Natsu sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang empuk. "Tapi aneh deh. Biasanya kalau sudah keluar kendaraan aku bakal langsung baikan, tapi kenapa sekarang mualnya lanjut terus ya?"

"Itu karena kau memang sudah tak enak badan sejak awal kan?" kata Wendy sambil mengelus kepala Natsu yang berbaring telungkup. "Tapi kau masih juga memaksakan diri membantuku melawan semua bandit itu. Kau ini benar-benar tidak takut mati ya…"

"Lucu juga kau bilang begitu…" Natsu menyahut sambil membalikkan badan sehingga mereka bisa saling pandang. "Padahal kau sendiri mengambil pekerjaan ini walau tahu kau cuma punya satu sihir untuk menyerang."

"T-tapi… itu kan…"

"Karena kau ingin membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Charle, ya kan?" kata Natsu sambil duduk, sebelum kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala Wendy sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, aku benar-benar suka sifatmu yang selalu memikirkan teman-temanmu itu."

Walau Wendy tahu benar sifat Natsu yang emang rada kelewat jujur, tapi tetap saja setelah mendengar pernyataan macam itu wajah sang gadis langsung berubah merah padam. Merasa bahwa panas di wajahnya siap berubah menjadi api menyala kapan saja, Wendy berdiri, "A-anu, Natsu-san, mual-mualmu masih terasa kan? Biar kucarikan sesuatu untuk membuat perasaanmu lebih enak ya?"

"Eh? Sebenarnya sudah nggak banget-banget si-"

"Baik, aku pergi dulu."

Natsu mencoba untuk menghentikan Wendy, namun cewek itu sudah lebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu sebelum dia bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Dengan sebuah dengusan, Natsu kembali menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal, sebuah gerutuan lepas dari mulutnya, "Dia kabur lagi."

…

"Natsu-san…!" belum sampai sepuluh menit, Natsu kembali disapa oleh suara itu lagi. "Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan…!"

Natsu memicingkan mata, berusaha menebak apa gerangan yang sebenarnya ada di tangan gadis berambut biru panjang itu. "Em, dua ember kecil berwarna putih dengan tulisan Vanilla Sundae? Apa itu? Obat jenis baru? Ehh, aku nggak mau minum obat sampai dua ember begitu!"

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya," tegur Wendy. "Ini es krim lho. Es krim."

"Es krim? Apa pula itu?" tanya Natsu sambil menerima satu ember dari Wendy. "Woah, dingin! Ini apaan sih?"

"Sudah kubilang ini es krim. Kata orang, kalau lagi mual akan bagus kalau kita makan sesuatu yang enak. Dan kebetulan di toko di depan penginapan sedang ada diskon, jadi aku beli dua bucket sekaligus," kata Wendy, sebelum ia dikejutkan oleh Natsu yang terlihat bersiap melempar bucket itu keluar jendela. "Natsu-san! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Kau menyuruhku makan es," kata Natsu seakan itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab segalanya. "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini Dragon Slayer? Aku tidak makan es. Kau kira aku Gray?"

"Tapi es krim ini enak lho…!" Wendy cepat memberi alasan. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba dulu, kalau nanti tidak suka, kau baru boleh membuangnya."

Natsu memandangi Wendy dengan tatapan sangsi, tapi pada akhirnya menurut dan kembali duduk ke atas ranjang sambil membuka tutup bucket Vanilla Sundae itu. Baru saja satu suap, matanya tiba-tiba bersinar dengan apa yang kelihatannya seperti ketidakpercayaan, "Wow, enak banget!" Sebelum mulai melahap isi bucket itu dengan rakus.

"Tuh kan, benar kan apa yang kubilang," Wendy tersenyum puas sambil duduk di kursi di depan meja bercermin, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada es krim miliknya sendiri.

Wendy baru saja menelan suapan keempatnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Natsu sudah ada di depannya, dengan pose merangkak yang mengingatkan Wendy akan anak anjing yang mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, ember es krimnya sendiri sudah terlupakan di sisi lain ranjang dengan isi terkuras habis. "Wendy."

"A-apa?" tanya Wendy, agak ketakutan melihat mata Natsu yang bersinar aneh.

"Minta."

"E-eh, nggak bisa…!" seru Wendy sambil memeluk ember es krimnya dan berdiri menjauhi Natsu. "Ini milikku, Natsu-san!"

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan pelit begitu," Natsu merangkak makin dekat ke tempat kaki Wendy berdiri gemetaran, memeluk Vanilla Sundae-nya seakan kehidupannya bergantung padanya. "Sedikiitt saja... ya?"

"Nggak boleh, Natsu-san! Aku ka-Kyaaa!"

Wendy, dengan segala daya dan upaya yang bisa ia keluarkan, mulai berlari berkeliling kamar penginapan yang sesungguhnya tidaklah luas itu sambil berusaha menghindari sang Salamander yang kini mengejarnya persis macam anjing yang sedang mengincar ekornya sendiri.

Aktivitas kejar-kejaran itu berakhir ketika yang dikejar secara tak sengaja tersandung sisi ranjang dan jatuh terjerembab ke atasnya. Seakan belum cukup sial, tak hanya es krim yang sudah susah payah ia perjuangkan terlepas dari tangannya, semua isi bucket itupun tumpah ke seluruh badan Wendy.

"Anhhh~!" Wendy, yang kini seluruh tubuhnya belepotan sundae yang dingin, merengek panjang. "Gara-gara Natsu-san nih, es krimnya tumpah semua deh!"

Yang disalahkan sama sekali tak mencoba membantah, Natsu hanya terus memandangi Wendy dengan mata terbelalak dan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Aduh, lengket sekali," kata Wendy sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih serbet yang ada di meja di samping ranjang. "Harus dilap dulu nih…"

Belum sampai tangannya ke sasaran, gerakannya sudah tertahan oleh Natsu (yang kini sudah naik ke atas ranjang) yang memegangi pergelangan tangannya, membuat Wendy menatap sang Dragon Slayer keheranan.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy mencoba menarik tangannya, namun pegangan Natsu sama sekali tak bergeming. "A-anu, apa yang kau…?"

"Sayang kan kalau dilap…" gumam Natsu seperti pada dirinya sendiri sembari menarik tangan Wendy hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"N-Natsu-san, kau mau apa—Hinh…!" hal apapun yang sebenarnya ingin Wendy ucapkan saat itu langsung terlupakan sesegeranya setelah mulut Natsu mengulum jari telunjuknya. "T-tidak…! Hentikan…!"

Bukannya menghentikan, protes-protes Wendy yang diucapkan dengan suara yang kian lama kian tak keruan itu justru memberi efek macam menyiram bensin ke api menyala. Mulut dan lidah Natsu menjalar makin berani, terus membersihkan setiap inci kulit Wendy dari jari-jarinya yang gemetaran, pergelangannya di mana urat nadi berdenyut menyemburkan darah hangat, dan terus ke lengan hingga mendekati bahunya yang telanjang.

Praktis, Wendy sudah melayang jauh di awang-awang ketika Natsu selesai, semua bagian kulit tangannya kini lembab oleh air ludah sang Salamander. Benak Wendy masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal, yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh pikiran tentang bahwa 'panas'nya Natsu tidak hanya terbukti dari apinya tapi juga bibir dan lidahnya, ketika Natsu bergerak mundur di atas ranjang itu dan tiba-tiba memegangi kaki kiri Wendy.

"N-Natsu-san…?" gadis itu bertanya, penasaran.

"…" Natsu hanya diam, bibirnya tertutup rapat selagi ia menggigit keliman kaus kaki Wendy yang setinggi paha dan mulai menariknya sampai lepas sama sekali, entah bagaimana tak menyadari betapa perbuatannya itu membuat jantung sang gadis berdegup seperti deram genderang perang.

"Natsu-san, a-apa yang sedang kau lakukan…?"

Natsu kembali memberi hening sebagai jawaban, walaupun tindakannya menyendok sisa-sisa es krim dari bekas bucket Wendy lalu membalurkannya ke sekujur kaki Wendy sudah terasa cukup menjelaskan tujuannya.

Wendy mendesah panjang ketika untuk kesekian kalinya, panas lidah Natsu kembali membuatnya menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan. Sensasi yang dihasilkan ketika organ tak bertulang milik si cowok berambut sakura itu menyapu permukaan kakinya, kemudian menggeliat di antara jari-jari kakinya, membuat sang penyihir muda berusia 15 tahun itu harus menggigit bibir demi menahan jeritan yang hampir robek dari tenggorokannya.

"N-Natsu-san—Ha-aannh…!" perkataan Wendy disela paksa oleh satu rintihan panjang ketika Natsu mengambil satu jilatan dari ujung ibu jarinya sampai ke puncak lututnya. Gadis itu berusaha menyalurkan sensasi yang membanjir di tubuhnya dengan mencengkeram permukaan seprei sampai kumal, walaupun nampaknya usaha itu sia-sia. "K-kumohon, hentikan ini sekarang…!"

"Benarkah itu?" wajah Natsu mendadak muncul tepat di depan wajah Wendy, mata hitam bertemu langsung dengan coklat, begitu lurus dan gamblang sampai Wendy merasa seperti menciut. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku berhenti sekarang, Wendy?"

Natsu terus menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya dengan sabar. Dan seperti yang ia harapkan, bukannya mendorongnya menjauh, Wendy malah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Natsu dan menariknya ke bawah, rona sepink bunga sakura menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik selagi ia memberi satu kecupan sekilas pada bibir Natsu.

Walau agak sedikit kaget dengan tindakan itu, toh pada akhirnya Natsu nyengir lebar juga, "Kurasa ini berarti jawabannya 'tidak', ya kan?"

"…Baka…" bisik Wendy pelan, akan tetapi gadis itu tersenyum tipis sembari menarik kepala Natsu turun lagi. "Baka Natsu-san…"

~•~

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan, mereka tak tahu. Namun ketika dua sejoli itu selesai, langit di luar jendela penginapan telah berubah warna menjadi biru tua yang gelap, dengan awan tipissebagai kerudungnya, ribuan kerlap-kerlip bintang sebagai perhiasannya, dan satu rembulan yang bersinar cemerlang sebagai tiaranya. Keramaian yang biasanya selalu menyertai area perkotaan pun kini sudah lenyap tak berbekas, meninggalkan bisikan semilir angin dan nyanyian serangga malam sebagai gantinya.

Wendy menggeliat sedikit, memperbaiki posisi kepalanya hingga bisa lebih nyaman berbaring berbantalkan lengan Natsu yang penuh otot. Pakaian mereka berdua telah lepas entah sejak kapan, berhamburan di lantai macam barang-barang jualan yang berantakan, membuat tubuh mereka yang lembab oleh keringat (dan beberapa cairan lain yang mungkin kurang pantas disebutkan di sini) hanya ditutupi oleh tak lebih dari sebuah selimut putih tipis.

"Ne, Natsu-san. Mungkin ini cuma pikiranku saja, tapi apakah kau rela naik kereta api berjam-jam sampai mual-mual walaupun kau sedang tak enak badan, agar kau dapat kesempatan untuk melakukan ini?"

"…Kau kejam sekali," kata Natsu sambil berbaring menyamping, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. "Aku ikut karena aku serius mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu."

"Apa itu berarti kau tidak menyangkal kalau kau memang mengharapkan hal ini?" Wendy bertanya lagi, tak terpengaruh perkataan Natsu yang jelas-jelas ingin mengubah topik.

"Y-yah, kuakui aku memang sedikit berharap sih," Natsu mengakui sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah bersalah. "**Sedikit**." Dia memberi empasis saat melihat Wendy menyeringai tipis. "H-habisnya, akhir-akhir ini kita tak pernah sempat berduaan lagi. Aku kan jadi… jadi…"

Wendy menunggu dengan sabar, merasa agak senang juga bisa mendapat kesempatan melihat Natsu yang biasanya sangat jujur bersikap kikuk begini, dengan wajah memerah yang membuatnya jadi terlihat sangat imut itu.

"Kau jadi?"

"A-aku kan…" Natsu menelan ludah, jantungnya serasa berubah menjadi bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Jadi… kangen…"

Natsu memalingkan wajah, tak tahan dengan rasa malu yang mendera dan dengan sukses membuat Wendy tertawa kecil karenanya. "Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Natsu, agak kesal karena merasa ditertawakan. Bukannya menjawab, Wendy malah terus tertawa, membuat Natsu jadi semakin malu saja. "Hei, Wendy~"

"Ah, maaf," ucap Wendy seraya menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau tahu, Natsu-san?"

"Apa?"

"Aku juga kangen," Wendy memeluk kekasihnya itu seerat-eratnya.

"Kangen sekali."

**The End**

~••~

Sebenarnya sih bisa saja hamba pake umur Wendy yang asli, tapi hamba juga gak mau Natsu disebut sebagai pedofil. Daripada mengundang kontroversi di hati saat nulis, ya ubah aja umurnya, masalah selesai kan?

Crack pairings to the max!

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Galerians, out and over.**


End file.
